


Trains, Brains and Thoughts Revealed

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Brains, Dreams, F/M, Longing, Pub chat, Senses, Ted wisdom, Unresolved Romantic Tension, fantasies, journeys, robin isn’t daft, secret smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: Cormoran decides to take a holiday for the good of his sanity. Only he realises, a bit of distance can’t put Robin out of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether to make this a one off or whether to continue it. Please let me know if you’d like to hear more.

“Right, I’ll see you in about a week or so... don’t worry about ringing me if there’s anything you need.”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” She asked, a touch of confusion still in her voice, “this is all very sudden.”

Strike was not watching the scenery whizz past on this autumn day, he remembered Robin’s eyes scanning him in that way she had. At her insistence, he’d let her drop him at Paddington station, no doubt so she had more time to get to the bottom of this. But when he had scrambled from the Land-rover, bag slung over his shoulder, he’d smiled at her.

“Everything is fine, honestly.”

They’d parted ways then, he hadn’t heard her pull away as he walked the short distance to the station, but he’d not looked back either. 

Now he was bound for Falmouth, still a change at Truro to go yet. Then there was the ferry over to St. Mawes. His leg was aching a lot from the work of the last week, but he had been determined to make the journey.

Cormoran didn’t like that he’d made Robin worry, it was unlike him to suddenly announce things out of the blue... a ‘holiday’ least of all. It had been an overdue visit to see his family Ted and Joan, but he hadn’t told Robin the real truth. 

It was her fault after all that he was going. Strange, he was getting away to put some much needed distance between them, yet he didn’t want to. They’d been that much in each other’s space this week that it had been testing. 

Of course, he adored working with her! But after nearly ten months since her separation from Matthew... well, his veneer of platonic affection and deep respect could only last so long. They had been on surveillance together, the first time in a couple of months for such a long duration. Cormoran had found that both pleasurable and painful in equal measure.

After one particularly long day, a tired Robin had accidentally fallen asleep on his shoulder as they journeyed back on the tube. He could smell the notes of mango and coconut in her shampoo. It seemed to surround him and cocoon them both. Though exhausted, it had taken him a good while to get to sleep when alone that night, so comfortable had it felt having her rest against him. 

Then when morning came, he had shrugged on his coat, ready to meet her and those notes had again invaded his nostrils. A delicious remnant of her that she’d unwittingly left on his coat arm. That had tortured him for a good thirty minutes whilst he travelled to meet her at a cafe for breakfast. 

They’d stood together to order at the counter, he behind her and his attention was caught by her neck. With her hair swept up in a loose ponytail, he found himself distracted by a few newly grown rose gold tendrils that curled and rested against her creamy skin. Robin’s perfume then pulled him. This was ridiculous! Was he going mad?

“And...” Robin had asked, mid order, though he’d not heard anything up until this point, “you’re having....”

Cormoran had snapped back to reality, having enough about him to masquerade it as his usual morning grump.

“Did NASA have you for a moment there?” She’d smiled.

“Yeah, sorry.” He replied gruffly, “full English please.”

The train carriage was barely filled, Cormoran had managed to snag himself a table and hope to look off putting to possible invaders of his space. It was a beautiful day, everything beginning to change from green to gold. Yet with every mile between himself and London, he felt a mixture of relief and regret. Why on earth had he decided to run away over the scent of some shampoo and a lock of rose gold hair? 

He had never run away from Charlotte...

But then... there had been no way of running away from Charlotte.

Charlotte was the most beautiful ornate, gilded cage. Once possessing what she desired, she would hold it fast. At first, you felt like you were home, secure and held in such beauty. But then over time, you saw only the bars to the outside world. 

But Robin was... it felt silly to liken her but...

Robin was like a reviving midsummer breeze. The problem was, he was deeply swept up in it. As much as he was never freer to be himself than with her, he couldn’t be. It would change everything. 

Cormoran’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it. As if she knew he were thinking of her, she had text him.

You go away for two hours and already we’ve had 3 new inquiries and a personal visit from Shanker. In your absence, I was invited to the pub. R.

He chuckled deep in his chest, it caused a bittersweet twinge deep in his heart. He wished she were sat opposite him at the table. Platonically, obviously. Waiting a few minutes, he formed a reply.

Email me anything if you’re unsure. Give what you think best to Barclay... he’s wanting the overtime to buy his mum a cruise. Go to the bar with Shanker, he’s a bastard for putting vodka in orange juice. C.

Within twenty seconds, her reply came.

All suggestions taken under advisement. R.

Cormoran smiled again, imagining that rueful Yorkshire tone it was said in. The problem was, her answer didn’t quite warrant a reply... yet he wanted to keep texting. He knew it was in his best interests not to, it did rather go against the whole scheme. But, Cormoran couldn’t help wondering if she would expect a reply... not expect... hope.

Putting the phone in his pocket, he turned himself slightly more towards the window and closed his eyes. Sleep, that would be a welcome break, he had some time before his change. It had been a late night and an early start so persuading his brain to wind down wasn't difficult. Yet as his eyelids became heavy and he took in a deep breath, he recognise a familiar scent... her shampoo.

Bloody hell!

Cormoran drifted off his senses full of Robin, his dreams likewise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments. I’m hoping I can carry it on in a way you’ll all enjoy.

Despite a severe delay at Truro, Cormoran arrived in St Mawes without much incident. His Aunt Joan had thrown her arms around him. She gave the same embrace whether he was a small child or a 6ft 3in grown man approaching forty. In her eyes, he never changed. A secret part of him was always softened by this. Ted gave him a strong hand shake but not without resting his other hand on the shoulder of his nephew.

“It’s good to see you, Corm.” Ted said.

“How was your journey? Let me take your coat, Corm! Do you want something to eat? You must be exhausted, bless you... How’s Lucy and the boys, she should bring them down...Cup of tea? Sit yourself down, my love.” 

Never had such a swiftly uttered, long overdue and motherly assessment been completed by his Aunt in a space of under a minute. Despite having no time to cut in, the happy look in his Aunt’s face at seeing his large, hulking self made that fondness spill over inside him.

“Let him get in will you, Joan.” Ted laughed, watching as Cormoran’s coat was keenly pulled from his person. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

“No, I will!” Joan replied as soon as she hung up his coat and disappeared into the kitchen. With a gesture of his hand, Ted ushered Cormoran into the living room and the pair sat down.

“We’ll head to the pub in about an hour, just let Joan know you’re alright.” Ted said with a small smile. “You look well though, thinner I’d say.”

“Things are going well.”

“We keep all the clippings we can, Joan has two of your pictures from the paper stuck to the fridge.” Ted explained, well used to his nephew’s vague answers. “Robin well?” 

“Very, she’s a stalwart of the agency. Things wouldn’t run half so well without her.” Cormoran explained, keeping it light.

“Nasty business with that Italian lad.”

The memory of a outwardly collected, yet terrified Robin held at gunpoint by Raphael flashed in Cormoran’s mind. That and the image of the scar that still held anger on Robin’s arm were things he would never forgive himself for, even the elements where blame didn’t rest at his door. 

Joan re-entered with a tray and she sat herself down and for the next hour or so, Cormoran allowed himself to be lovingly interrogated. His answers were assuring and thorough, but gave absolutely nothing away. 

For all the world, he would never worry his Aunt, even were there ever to be things to concern her. He felt he owed them the evidence of his stability after their steadfast input into his upbringing. They never needed to be afeared that he were ever on shaky ground. 

Yet when he considered it, this time at least, all his assurances were true. The business was going very well, he was no longer infected by the influence of Charlotte and he spent good times with the best people. It had all began from the day he’d nearly sent Robin down a flight of stairs. As story starters went, it was quite the hook were this fiction.

With any concerns laid to rest, Joan popped the television on and though the offer of a pint with Ted was taken up, Cormoran went for a solitary stroll along the beach first. He craved nicotine and though in his late thirties, it still felt slightly wrong smoking in the garden in full view of his Aunt.

Taking care on the shingle strewn sand, Cormoran walked along the stretch of beach. The sun was starting to set earlier, but as it was just turning 7pm, there was still plenty of light left. Some small boats still bobbed on the gentle waves and one or two dog walkers passed by him in different intervals. The sound of lapping waves and calling birds was all about him, it was serene. 

Smoking three cigarettes back to back, Cormoran looked out over the blue. His mind wandered again to Robin now he was alone, he couldn’t help it. 

As picturesque as Yorkshire was, he bet she’d not visited a beach like this. Something about Cornwall felt like another country altogether. The light breeze that had his open coat flapping a little would pass through her strawberry blond hair and it would smell of sea-salt and shampoo for the rest of the night. Her cheeks would be tinted pink by the saline air and he would see her large eyes greedily burning the beautiful view into her memory. Were she stood before him like that, he wouldn’t be able to help but kiss her. Of all the scenarios involving her since he had realised that truth about himself, this one was the one he longed for most. 

Their work together was finite. To be able to steal away some time for themselves, to be quiet and content together if they chose, well that was a dream indeed. Turning back on himself, he began to make his return. Inside he felt a mixture of lightness and weight. For as they were both free, it felt good to imagine these things, for they were not out of the realm of possibility. They were small natural moments that made life worth living. But... that weight... that knowledge that she may not feel the same. That was a thought he didn’t like to dwell on.

That’s why he was here, time to think of her, process any struggles and return with the ability to carry on as normal. Rome was not built in a day and she wouldn’t be leaving his heart any time soon. However, solitude was a good weapon for steeling one’s outer armour.

As if she knew, his phone buzzed again. With the low signal it took a minute or two to open the attached media. Finally, there was an image of a side profile of Shanker taking a deep draft from a pint. They were ensconced in a low lit part of the pub, but Cormoran knew his old friend anywhere. Below the picture was one sentence.

Luring him into a false sense of security before I trash him at pool. R.

On that lonely stretch of beach, Cormoran Strike laughed, he smiled. Robin knew how to do that without even trying. Christ, did she know how she made his heart tick?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love for this is very much appreciated. Thank you all. 
> 
> Poor lad, it’s not even been one day!

“So...” Ted began, placing two identical pints on the table before taking a seat opposite Cormoran. “I’ve been sent to weedle information that your Aunt thinks only I can get out of you. Let’s reel them off quickly and then get on with the usual...”

“Alright.” Cormoran laughed, taking a deep draught of his pint.

“Item one on the agenda, you’re leg...”

“Still blown off, not as bloody sore as it used to be.”

“That’s because you’re clearly looking after yourself better. I say that’s contentment, Joan agrees... though she thinks a woman is involved... which brings me on to item two...”

“I’m not seeing anybody, no.” Cormoran explained.

“By choice?”

“They haven’t got the petition together yet to stop me dating.” 

The pair laughed but Ted leaned in a little closer.

“We saw that Charlotte had her...”

“It’s alright, Uncle Ted.” Cormoran said honestly, “it’s in the past.”

Ted took a long look at his nephew and seeming satisfied he continued.

“Item three was about the smoking, clearly that’s a yes... I’m trying to think about what four was...”

“I’m eating my vegetables and getting plenty of sleep.” Cormoran added, “and Shanker and I take turns keeping an eye on mum’s grave more often. The bloody weather yoyoing gets the weeds growing fast.”

“She’d be proud, no mistake.” Ted announced, “we’re proud of both you and Lucy.”

“Thanks Uncle Ted.” Cormoran replied, and for a moment he felt open enough to add, “we did alright... having you both.”

They shared a look for a fleeting moment, it lingered between them before naturally melting away. The nearest thing to a father sat opposite him meant Cormoran felt an ease that only few people gave him. He felt lucky to have these people in his life, he was glad he’d come. With a natural warmth settling, they continued to chat about the business, noisy neighbours and of course... Arsenal.

Walking home an hour or so later, Cormoran saw Ted to his door but still felt like walking. 

“Off for a smoke?” Ted quipped and Cormoran nodded. “I’ll leave the latch off.”

Walking down the street, feeling that buzz of good beer and pleasant company humming within him, he smiled to himself. Taking out his phone, he saw it was only 9.30. Cormoran couldn’t help but wonder if Robin had survived her outing with Shanker. 

Without thinking, he was calling her. Picking up within three rings, Robin’s familiar warm ‘hi’ sounded down the line. The backdrop of wherever she was sounded like a takeaway, orders being shouted intermittently.

“You alright?” Cormoran asked, the sound of her voice flooded his body.

“Fine... waiting on a kebab... did you know Shanker mixes salad cream with tomato sauce?” Robin asked, she wasn’t drunk, but she sounded relaxed.

“Yeah, I can’t explain that one.”

He heard Shanker shout some slur about his detective skills in the background and he laughed. 

“Are you having a good time?” She asked, “Missing London yet?”

“The beer is good here... and the sea. You’d like it.”

“I’ll have to see it for myself, one day.”

That though elated him, but it was short lived. Suddenly, a drunken Shanker stumbled near the phone murmuring to Robin. She was laughing and invited Shanker to say his piece.

“I’ve never seen such a pool shark in my life, Bunsen!”

But no sooner had he taken the phone, he was gone again and Robin was back on the line, still laughing.

“His order is here.”

“Be careful, he's a mate but...”

“He’s letting off steam... probably a woman.” Robin surmised. Though he knew Shanker would never try it on with Robin, he felt a twinge of jealousy. This was time with her he was missing out on. “I beat him three games to two at pool.”

“Kicking a man whilst he’s down.” Cormoran joked, she laughed a little and that gave him some consolation.

“Sorry...” Robin said suddenly thinking, “did you need something?”

“No... I er... I was just ringing because...”

“You don’t need to worry, we’ve had a good night.”

“I wasn’t... I just...” Cormoran couldn’t think what to say, so he backtracked. “Sorry... I just know how he can be... he’ll recruit you for something to run a game on with those pool skills.”

Robin laughed again, his stomach flipped.

“Anyway...” he continued, wanting to talk but not sure what to say.

“What’s the sea like tonight?” Robin interjected, her voice soft and happy.

“Calm, really calm.” Cormoran replied, grateful for a few extra seconds with her. “No boats now... it can be quite eery when it’s quiet... but beautiful.”

“Not like here, never a quiet moment in a kebab queue.” Robin joked and he in turn chuckled.

“Make sure he sees you home.”

“I’ve a taxi coming.”

“Alright.” Cormoran said, feeling satisfied. “Enjoy your night. I’ll ring tomorrow about those cases.”

“You’re on holiday!”

“I know.”

“Try being on one then.” Robin giggled, he loved her laugh. “You’re away from all this noise, the office and me.”

“I like you at least.” He babbled.

“Glad to hear it, you’re alright too... most days.” She replied, a smile evident in her voice and its affect on him was unmistakable. As experienced in dealing with certain kinds of women, where she was concerned, he was on new ground. If Robin ever actually flirted with him, he’d be lost.

“Goodnight, Cormoran.”

“Later, Bunsen!” Shanker yelled in the background, mouth clearly half full of kebab.

“Goodnight, Robin.”

Christ, he wanted her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, the kudos and anyone who has taken the time to read this. Xxx

How had he slept in so late? He blamed the sea air and the comfort all about him. Rubbing his eyes, Cormoran looked around the room. Sunlight cast a thin filmy line through a gap in the curtains and everything was quiet. Reaching for his leg, he fixed it in place, pulling on a t shirt and boxers before descending the stairs. From halfway down, he could hear the splash of water and the light clatter of plates and cutlery. Other than that, everything was still and silent.

His first image of Robin was just the sight he liked in a morning. There she stood in a light sundress that fell on those lovely thighs of hers, her honey rose hair falling about her shoulders in mild waves. Her skin was like peaches and cream, so smooth and her curves were soft. The only thing non goddess about her was the tea towel draped over one shoulder. 

Cormoran had found he loved Robin right down to her bones, her brilliant mind and her attitude about a life that hadn’t always been kind. But he was still a man, and he counted himself bloody lucky to be observing her now. She could have back combed hair and be wearing a bin bag and he’d still count his blessings.

For a split second she stopped her industry as he leaned in the doorway, but she did not turn. After a moment, she continued her industry as though he were not there. Yet as he observed her, his blood boiling, he could see she was trying not to smile. This was to be a game then and she wasn’t planning on giving anything away.

Walking up behind her (something he felt comfortable doing now she was aware of him), he came to a halt. His large, paw like hands moved to rest just above her hips as he pulled her into a light embrace. As his chest melded with her back he let his hands slide across her stomach and join at the front. 

“Good morning.” He murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. He breathed in that heavenly smell of coconut and mango. Cormoran was ravenous for her already, but this moment was too calm and serene to get grabby. He felt Robin sigh against him, even now that was music to his ears. Taking one of his hands he gently moved the silky tendrils from her shoulder, leaving the smooth curve bare to him except for a thin dress strap. 

With desire tinged lips, he dragged them gently across her shoulder and up her neck. The warm skin beneath his mouth flushed as he proceeded, and his own heart hammered on. The weight of her body relaxed further into his and he heard a moan low in her throat. Pulsing adoration and need of her bolted through him. He felt on fire, yet he could be patient enough... for now. 

Robin was not fond of having her ear lobe nibbled as a general rule. But Cormoran found, at the right moment, a small pressure there could make her melt. He did just that, saying her name in a low growl after nipping ever so gently and he anticipated the snap of her self control. He was going to make love to her until she trembled all over from pleasure right into the afternoon. 

Robin slid the tea towel from her shoulder and without turning, playfully flicked him in the face. With his reflexes distracted, the cloth hit him in the ball of his eye and he stepped slightly back at the impact. The moment of dreamy lustful play had suddenly shattered.

Cormoran sat bolt upright in bed, the feel of the tea towel in the eye had coupled with an almighty bang. Realising it had come from the window, he waited, but nothing else happened. 

“Fucking birds.” Cormoran muttered to himself. He was disappointed and yet painfully aroused. It was one thing to not have Robin in his arms in reality, but to be equally robbed in fantasies was just as infuriating. 

Looking around, the room was sunlit from the thin floral curtains and unlike in his dream, Robin was still in London. Craving coffee and a cigarette, He was acutely aware of the inconvenient strain he was experiencing. Christ, a cold shower was needed first.

A little while later, he sat in the garden reading the news on his phone. There had been no exchanges between himself and Robin since that phone call two days earlier. Cigarette in hand he smoked away and wondered what she might be doing, for it was her day off. The earlier dream came back to the front of his mind. All he wanted was to be able to put his arms around her and kiss her. A real kiss, the one that would say ‘this is it, we’ve arrived and we’re not going anywhere’. 

Though not arrogant about his abilities as a lover, he knew he had few complaints. Yet when he thought of Robin in the context of physical intimacy and sex, it was an extension of that bond they shared. Cormoran felt curiously bound to her in so many ways, but just the feeling of being in her atmosphere was enough to become lost. She wasn’t perfect, she had made him angry at times and even caused him some sadness. But it wasn’t done with cruel intent, she was just Robin. She was imperfect and he definitely was. This life they now shared seemed to be moulding them both into their best selves. How could he not want to be with her beyond what they had? 

So, he thought, this distance idea hadn’t really tackled the problem. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ted sat opposite his nephew on the evening of his fourth day visiting them. Cormoran’s face wasn’t sullen, but there was a tension about his eyes and brow that his Uncle recognised. This had increased gradually in the last two hours, ever since Cormoran had taken two phone calls. The pair now sat in the pub together, but Cormoran was definately elsewhere. For a short while, Ted tolerated this, but he knew it needed to be tackled.

“Corm, you’re either going to have to spit it out or buggar off home. I feel like I’m out drinking with a statue. I don’t mind quiet, but you’ve not said a word for fifteen minutes!” Ted said firmly and his tone immediately recalled his nephew to the present. Cormoran took a deep gulp of his pint before offering an apology. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, honestly...” Cormoran lied, he didn’t want to be discussing women troubles with his Uncle at nearly forty years of age. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I haven’t said anything, but I’m afraid I don’t believe a word you say.” Ted continued, “you take two calls back to back and get in a foul mood. Is everything alright work wise?”

“Like clockwork.”

“Well it’s not Lucy and the kids or I’d have had a call.”

“No no, Lucy is fine.”

“Then for heavens sake...” Ted halted his exacerbation, a twinge if understanding breaking in his mind. “Robin?”

The men only looked at each other. By attempting to betray nothing, Cormoran was saying everything.

“Right.” Ted surmised, his understanding summed up in one word. He waited patiently for Cormoran to speak. It took half a minute or so before Cormoran replied, his inner battle raging.

“It was easier before, there was a ring, a line. When she went on her honeymoon I told myself it was... I don’t know... it felt definite. I was angry about it, but it was definite.”

“And now she’s in the middle of a divorce...”

“Thank Christ, the bloke was a wanker!” Cormoran retorted quickly before taking several gulps of beer back to back. If this was been dragged out of him, he intended to be drunk.

“So, it seems to me Cormoran that you are in love with Robin but just not sure how she feels. That’s understandable...” Ted said in a sensible fatherly tone, “but what’s with the grump this afternoon?”

“I called the office as I needed to speak to her and to check in with our receptionist... she had left early. So when I rang her mobile she explained she needed to get ready for a date.”

Ted sat back slowly in his chair, watching his nephew become more sullen with every word.

“It was bound to happen.” Ted explained, “has she known him long?”

“It’s a blind date, set up by a friend.”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry, most blind dates turn out to be idiots.”

“She sounded excited.” Cormoran cut in, talking out loud to himself as much as Ted. “I was hoping for... I dunno...”

“Dread and reluctance?”

Cormoran laughed mirthlessly, his pint glass emptied.

“Something like that. Fancy another?”

“In a minute.” Ted said, “look at this from her viewpoint, she had a short, bad marriage and now she’s free. This is a new chapter for her, of course she’s excited. She probably had enough dread in her marriage.”

“I know, but this guy might not be a wanker. He’s a copper, he’s apparently funny and...”

“Oh bloody hell Corm!” Ted replied exasperated, “Nearly two decades with a woman who did nothing but torture you and now you’re being defeatist over a blind date. You survived a serious accident for goodness sake!”

“I can’t just march in and tell her she shouldn’t go because I care about her!” Cormoran replied, equally exasperated.

“She knows you care about her, that’s nothing new.” Ted laughed, it was a laugh that took the wind out of his nephew’s sails somewhat. Why was he laughing, this wasn’t funny. 

Getting up, Cormoran went to the bar, returning with two pints and a whisky. The latter was downed in one gulp. Ted waited patiently, amused at his nephew’s self medication yet feeling his quandary. Fixated on his pint resting in the table, Cormoran said nothing until Ted gently pushed the beverage to the side.

“Don’t linger until the decision is made for you, Corm.” Ted said gently, Cormoran looked doubtful. “I know it’s a gamble, but despite what you think may happen... I know what you’re worried about... I don’t think you would lose everything even were she not to feel the same. You both could continue, it could still work if you wanted it to.”

“You don’t know her, she’s too kind.” Cormoran said morosely, though his intonation did lift somewhat now he was discussing Robin directly. “And bloody stubborn! She’d sooner leave than stay thinking she’d hurt me. Matthew bullied her and she didn’t give up this job, no other man will be able to either... so at least, I’d always have that.”

“That’s logical.” Ted acknowledged, “but what about you in the mean time?”

“I’d manage.”

“Running here when it’s too acute.”

“That’s not...” Cormoran slurred.

“I wasn’t born in a barn, Corm.” Ted laughed again and he slapped Cormoran’s shoulder. “You’ve been elsewhere since you arrived.”

“So you’re saying I should go back and face the music?”

“It’s up to you, you’ve got to live with your choices either way.” Ted explained, “I just worry you won’t live with choices you missed out on.”

Cormoran thought for a long moment about these last words. Ted was right of course, bloody Uncles! 

He was right.

So what was he going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cooler autumn morning when Cormoran arrived at Truro station. His resolve had originally been to wait until he got back to speak to Robin face to face. He’d been up all night thinking of her and what he was going to say. Eventually, the need to hear her voice and find out what their could possibly be between them had driven him to distraction. As Ted had wisely said, if he didn’t act soon, the decision might be taken from his hands altogether.

The call tone rang, once, twice, then a third time. With each new mundane chime, Cormoran’s stomach tightened a little more. Sat alone in the station waiting room, he’d decided to give Robin a call.

To both his delight and dread, she answered.

“Hello.” She said chirpily, ever the morning person. He found himself smiling, despite himself. Whatever happened in this conversation, there’d never be a time when her warm greeting wasn’t the best start of any day.

“Hi.” He replied, “I’m just at the station, travelling back today.”

“Do you want picking up from Waterloo?”

“No no I can make my own way back,” he said, still smiling at the sound of her voice. Despite his nerves, he couldn't feel miserable when she sounded so cheerful. “Thanks though.”

“Hopefully it’ll be a smoother run back...”

“Yeah.” He swallowed hard, “Listen, have you got much on later today?”

“I’ve got a meeting with one of those new clients, you know... the one who thinks his business partner is claiming dodgy expenses.”

“Well I was thinking, I’ll be back at home by fiveish...” he had to say it, he dared himself. “Do you fancy grabbing some dinner tonight when you’re done?”

Cormoran heard her light, breathy chuckle down the phone. It hit him deep in his chest with a bittersweet pang.

“That keen for a debrief?” She laughed, “you really don’t know how to holiday, do you?”

“Right...” he replied, not quite sure what to say. Cormoran couldn’t help but feel a touch deflated. Sensing this, Robin picked up the idea again enthusiastically.

“Dinner sounds like a good idea. Sorry, I was just teasing. There’s a lot to tell you...”

“Robin...” again his resolve wanted to falter. His mind and heart raced, only his gut sticking with him in his resolve. “I’d like to just have dinner with you.”

“I wasn’t bringing anybody.” She quipped.

“No I mean, just you... no work.” His nerves steadied, he steeled himself in case a blow of disappointment was to hit him hard. He’d said it at least, the elephant in the room was acknowledged. Now he only had to await her reply. For a second she said nothing, but it wasn’t a long pause.

“Alright.” Robin replied normally.

“Really?” His retort so swift he wanted to clamp his mouth shut from further utterance. Did she really just say yes?!

“Yes.” She said gently and her voice had a playful tinge to it. “I’ll meet you at the pub if you like?”

“No pubs.” He promised, “I’ll sort something and let you know.”

“That’s kind, but there’s no need. You don’t need to thank me for holding the fort or anything.” Robin explained, she was still misunderstanding him. In her mind it was a friendly gesture. Well, there was no turning back now.

“I’m not asking for that.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot over the past week... I haven’t stopped.”

There was another pause, it seemed to stretch and expand down the line. This was unbearable, he wanted her so much, he loved her. But she was too good to play with his feelings. Cormoran knew she had some knowledge of Charlotte, she’d even seen a handful of his exes whilst they’d worked together. Robin knew so much about him, they had shared several confidences together, pulled one another back from darker moments and shared lighter ones. Together, they had created quite the universe to exist in. 

“Okay.” She said, her voice still soft. “Cormoran?”

“Yes.”

“Shanker didn’t think you’d ask me.”

“Shanker spoke to you about me?” Cormoran would be having words with his old friend.

“The other way round.”

Cormoran laughed, this suddenly was hard to believe.

“What?” Robin asked incredulously.

“Ilsa maybe, but Shanker...”

“He can be insightful when he chooses.” Her worry from a moment earlier had vanished, the warmth and mischief lined her voice again.

“Shanker doesn’t know his arse from his elbow sometimes.” Cormoran said lightly, his whole body flooding with relief. She’d just said yes to dinner and she’d been hoping he’d ask. “Christ!”

That last utterance was meant to be in his head. Screwing his eyes shut, he felt embarrassed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing...”

“Cormoran.” Robin said softly, he liked the sound of his name in her tones.

“Robin...”

“I’m really glad you asked me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would we like a sequel?


End file.
